


The Boiling Rock

by eden_raine



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Prison, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eden_raine/pseuds/eden_raine
Summary: Sokka and Zuko confess at an inopportune time OR Zukka fluff and mild smut and that's it
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Boiling Rock

During Zuko and Sokka’s attempt to rescue Sokka’s dad, they have an interesting night. Sokka stops by Zuko’s cell, still disguised as a guard, and slips inside. Zuko is wary, and doesn’t know if the guard who showed up in the middle of the night is Sokka or not. He keeps his eyes closed and body relaxed, just in case.  
Sokka slips off his helmet, and sits down in the lotus position to observe Zuko’s apparently still sleeping face. Zuko slowly opens his eyes, right as Sokka is reaching out to touch him. Sokka jumps up, kicking his helmet loudly into the door. Zuko just watches, still on edge from almost getting stroked by Sokka. Albeit not in the place he wanted most, but still. He sits up and pats the bed beside him as an invitation.   
Sokka’s heartbeat slows a bit after the surprise, but picks back up after Zuko invites him to sit on the bed.   
“Sorry, I wanted to come visit you… I keep worrying about Dad,” he whispers as he slinks over to sit as far away from Zuko as he can get. He had picked up his helmet from where it lay slightly dented on the floor, and now he slides it under the wooden bedframe. His companion winces slightly at the metal on concrete sound, and is a little hurt that Sokka sat so far away from him (though he would never admit it).  
Zuko sighs and leans against the wall, “that’s okay, I get it- I was trying to sleep, but I keep thinking about uncle, and… about how I betrayed his trust.”   
Sokka swears he’s never seen such sad eyes in all his life, and would do anything to never see them again.  
“Zuko-...I’m really sorry you feel that way, but from what I’ve heard about your uncle, I sincerely think he already forgave you for betraying him... -Sorry, that didn’t come out right!”  
Sokka puts his hand on Zuko’s shoulder and amends, “There’s no way he couldn’t love you.”  
At that he pulls back and Zuko blushes. He looks at the ground and says, “Thank you. That means a lot, even if you’ve never met him.”  
Sokka is also beet red at this moment and says “yeah… no problem, Zuko.”  
“How did you sneak in here, by the way?” Zuko looks back up at a still fully dressed Sokka, “I thought there were guards on watch?”  
Sokka grins mischievously, and watches Zuko’s eyes narrow as he says, “I may have called up a ‘favor’ with one of the guards…He really was open to trying anything if you know what I mean...”  
Zuko Hmphhhs and turns his head to scowl so Sokka can’t see how much that bothers him. He wants Sokka for himself, and talking casually about exchanged sexual favors with his love interest is not something Zuko is interested in while he’s a prisoner at the Boiling rock who may or may not be on a suicide mission to find Sokka’s war criminal dad.  
Sokka chuckles- the audacity!- and and says gently, “I’m just messing with you, Zuko, I was the guard on watch. You need to chill out.”   
Sokka lays his hand on Zuko’s shoulder, and then immediately snatches it away.  
“Zuko! You’re burning up, what’s wrong? I was just messing with you!” Sokka turns Zuko back toward him, and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.  
Zuko talks through his tears to Sokka, “You can’t just mess with me like that, okay?! I thought- I mean- Ugh, whatever. You’re so mean!” He pushes against Sokka’s arms, which just makes Sokka hold him tighter.  
“I need some space right now, okay?!” Zuko huffs as he tries to push Sokka’s hands off his shoulders.  
Sokka tries to keep Zuko looking him in the face. “Not until you tell me what’s going on! What did I do wrong? Please-” Sokka pulls Zuko in for a hug, keeping Zuko’s arms trapped between their bodies, “Zuko, tell me what I did wrong,” he finishes, whispering in Zuko’s ear.  
Zuko shivers at Sokka’s plea, and squeezes his eyes shut- unused to the tight feeling of a hug, but not hating it either- he gathers his courage.  
Zuko’s not sure how he decides to say what he does next -but he thinks the unyielding grip of Sokka’s hug has something to do with it- he whispers “I like you.”  
“I like you too,” Sokka says, but Zuko can hear the confusion in his voice.  
“No, you don’t understand, I like you, Sokka. Like I have a crush on you…” Admittedly, Zuko would definitely cover his face with hands right now, if they weren’t too busy being squished against Sokka’s chiseled pecs.  
Zuko’s confession leaves Sokka speechless, and each second that passes Zuko grows more wary and anxious. He’s experienced a lot of rejections in his life, but this might be the one that Zuko fears the most.  
“Oh, Oh! Zuko… for real?” Sokka pulls back and looks apprehensively into Zuko’s beautiful eyes.   
Zuko covers his face and mumbles, “Of course, for real, you dummy. I’ve had a crush on you since you hit Combustion Man with your boomerang...and it was probably pretty dumb of me for telling you now, since we’re trying to escape a prison the holds the most dangerous criminals in fire nation custody! I feel pretty dumb right now.”  
Sokka covers his surprise and excitement, “ Wow, you really liked my boomerang skills that much, huh? I guess I could give you a show once we get out of here, but only if you beg.” He winks at Zuko, who is twisting his hands in his lap, but then gives Sokka a punch on the shoulder for his teasing. Sokka covers Zuko’s hand with his own, and holds Zuko’s gaze; both of them begin to breathe heavier and blush harder.   
Zuko tugs his hand out from under Sokka’s, and disguises it with a scratch to his neck. “Haha, you know I’d never beg to you…” He looks up at Sokka and is caught under the gaze of his friend. Sokka leans forward, “Would you like to repeat that, Zuko?” Zuko notices that Sokka’s voice is deeper, and his pupils are dilated.   
He licks his lips, “I mean,- In the right circumstances I would?”   
Sokka spreads a palm on the older’s chest, his fingers splayed. They both stare at his hand, until suddenly Sokka pushes Zuko into the threadbare mattress, and cups Zuko’s cheek with the other. Their hips and legs flush with each other, they are closer than they have ever been before.  
“And… is this one of the circumstances required for you to beg for me?” Sokka brushes his captor’s bottom lip with his finger, and Zuko whimpers. Sokka’s eyes flash to Zuko’s once more, and his hand moves from Zuko’s chest to his throat, lightly resting there.   
Sokka raises an eyebrow to emphasize the question, and Zuko’s body temperature rises.  
“...Yes.” He looks up timidly through his lashes, ready, so ready, to beg.  
“Tell me what you want, Zuko.” His voice huskier than before, obviously restraining himself for Zuko’s sake.  
“Kiss me… and then fuck me.” He whispers the last part, but Sokka still hears. Zuko closes his eyes in anticipation, or in fear, but Sokka’s are wide open. His dick is fully hard, and it’s so hard not to rut against Zuko’s groin. Instead, he lowers his head and breathes on Zuko’s lips, waiting to see if his eyes will open. They do, and stare at Sokka in confusion.  
“Do you really mean it? You wanna… have sex with me?”  
By this time their chests are touching, with Sokka laying almost all his weight on Zuko, and the latter puts both arms around Sokka’s neck.  
“You dummy, yes. Isn’t that what I just said?”  
Sokka still looks apprehensive, “Like, now?”  
Zuko looks away and says, “I mean, of course not if you don’t want to…”  
“Oh, Zuko… How could I not? Why do you think I always wanted to watch you firebend with Aang? And I- I really like you too… I mean, obviously, I guess… heh.”  
By this time two things had happened: Sokka cupped both his hands around Zuko’s face, brushing at his cheekbones, and Zuko realized that if he sat up now, Sokka would be straddling him. Which is something Zuko really wants to happen right now.   
He untangles his arms from Sokka’s neck to reach back behind him and leverage himself up.  
“What-”  
And then Sokka is sitting on Zuko’s thighs with his legs wrapped around Zuko’s hips. Sokka’s breath catches when Zuko stares intensely into his eyes. “I said kiss me, didn’t I?”  
Sokka’s amused grin finds its place, “ Is that really how you plan on talking to me, Zuzu?”  
Zuko blushes as Sokka’s arms wrap around his neck lazily.  
“Well, I’ll let it slide this time…”  
Sokka tilts his head down and to the left to suck on Zuko’s adam’s apple. He then trails his tongue up the left side of Zuko’s neck, leaving the wet skin victim to the air, and Zuko gasping. Sokka presses small kisses up to Zuko’s ear and behind, while slowly starting to rock his hips into Zuko’s. Zuko’s tiny moans are blessings on Sokka’s ears, and he starts to chuckle into Zuko’s neck, making his dick press into Zuko’s. Sokka whines, and then presses his lips to Zuko’s in their first kiss. Zuko draws them closer by wrapping his arms around Sokka’s waist and cinching tight. Sokka leans forward so they’re laying on the bed in the same position as before.  
“Guards! Guards! Help! Please, help! A prisoner has me- mmmph!”  
Sokka sighs heavily into Zuko’s mouth, and says with his eyebrows pinched, “I’m sorry, Zuzu, I’ll make it up to you later. I have to go help somebody, apparently.”  
Zuko pouts and holds on tighter.  
“Wait for me okay? I love you.” Sokka extricates himself from Zuko’s hold and grabs his helmet from under the bed- “You love me?” Zuko looks hopeful and appreciative, and Sokka says, “You dummy”, and kisses Zuko’s forehead.  
Zuko whispers through his fingers, “I love you too, Sokka.”  
“AAAAaaahahhhhhhh”  
“Okay, okay, geez,” says Sokka, and Zuko giggles as the door slides shut behind Sokka.  
He splays his arms above his head and smiles so wife- I mean, wide that his cheeks hurt.


End file.
